


Blue Blankets

by BlueByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueByers/pseuds/BlueByers
Summary: Oh it's fine will just has a crush on his straight friend no big deal...





	1. The Fort

Will Byers has always been labeled the 'fairy' or that one gay kid because he was so close to mike all the time, it's not his fault that he was scared of almost everything, to be fair all the kids in school were a lot bigger than him, He has always been short but he was brave once, when he saw mike all alone when they were kids he felt bad for him that no one should be alone so he talked to him and they have been close friends ever since

 

Will was coming over to Mike's to build a blanket fort he brought blue blankets over for the fort, Will knocked on the wheelers door and Karen (mikes mother) open the door with the big almost faking happy smile 

Karen: Hi will come in mike is in the basement I already put snacks out for you guys have fun and don't stay up late

Will nods and heads to the basement to see his friend mike setting up the fort

Will: hey I brought blankets

Mike: Great set them on the table for now

Will: okay

Will sets them on the table

Mike: Will can you help me? you have always been better at making forts than I am, do you think it will fit everyone 

Will looks at the uneven small fort that looks like it can only fit one he laughs slightly and moves Mike aside

Will: Let me show you how the pro's do it

Mike lets out a playful sigh and lets will work his fort making magic

Will grabs cushions from the couch a few chairs two large blankets and a string of fairy lights from Nancy's room (he stole them but Nancy won't miss them for one night) Will makes a large fort and set the blankets inside it looks like a mini movie theater because of the way the light glows mike sits there looking at the fort in awe Will laughs and sets the tray of snacks mike's mom got them in the fort mike and will sit in the fort until the guys and girls get here


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby it's cold outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy updates aren't planned yet so they will be random follow me @MedicineMalfoy

Everyone finally got to mikes they all talk in talk play games and eat food for hours until everyone falls asleep will wakes up from a nightmare and walks out the door trying not to wake anyone he just needs some fresh air but he did wake someone up, he woke up mike, Mike grabbed one of the blue blankets Will brought and walks outside to see will sitting in the grass leaning against the house 

Mike: Will you okay?

Will: Yeah I-I'm fin, will says lying straight through his teeth 

Mike sits next to will but sees that he's shaking it's very cold out so Mike wraps Will and himself in the blue blanket

Will feels his heart jump at mikes actions and starts blushing like a maniac good thing it's dark out

Mike: why are you awake?

Will: I-it's nothing really

Mike: Will for as long as I've known you, You have always hated waking up late at night unless somethings wrong

Will: I had a nightmare that's all I'm fine now just needed air

Mike: Mind telling me what it's about?

Will: The mind flayer wants to come back in my dream so it started chasing me so I ran then the Demogorgon appeared in front of me and I woke up, will explained as tears welled up in his eyes 

Mike looked at will with worry because he started to shake again but he wasn't cold this time he feels bad that his friend has these nightmares and he can't help him when he does

Mike grabs will's hand will's head turns quickly toward mike

Mike: I'm sorry that I can't help you when you have the nightmares but when you wake up you can always call me to help calm down

Will smiles at mike then nods mike smiles back then will realizes that Mike is still holding his hand and his heart rate rises then it hits him

he likes mike his STRIGHT best friend

He is so screwed


	3. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will likes mike but he can't tell anyone because he's confused about it

Willam Byers likes Michael Wheeler and has no idea what to do so he is basically done for, Will got up quickly which startled half asleep mike, Will looks down at Mike, The moonlight hitting his face making his pale skin and freckles glow in the light, Will was freaking out over how cute mike looked he could faint

Oh god stop being cute uhg

Will said to himself while looking at mike not realizing that mike said his name twice 

Mike: WILL

Will: Uh um yeah?

Mike: You okay you kinda spaced 

Will's eyes widen after he realized he was staring at Mike 

Will: I- uh I'm fine just lost in thought I guess

Mike nods and stands up and walks closer to Will and he backs up slowly as he does and doesn't know why 

Mike is very close to will and his heart rate jumps up he swears he could die over how fast his heart was beating 

I.AM.ABOUT.TO.DIE

Will thinks to himself 

will is panicking but it all stops when Mike grabs a leaf out of Will's hair

Mike: A leaf fell on you

Mike gives a warm smile and Will smiles back

Will: T-thanks

Mike tilts his head at will almost thinking or questioning something 

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

is all will can think about almost like his mind went foggy 

Mike: Why do you keep stuttering?

Mike asked with a confused look on his face 

HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP HOLY CRA-

Mike: Will you okay?

Will: I'm FiNe

will voice cracked mike gave him a smile 

WHY IS HE SMILING 

Will: I- I need water uh yeah

Will quickly walks back into the basement and runs upstairs as fast as he can

Will gets himself a glass of water and sees mike

Will: HOLY SH-

Mike: Hush you'll wake everyone up

Will gives a smile embarrassed smile 

Will: S-sorry

Mike: It's fine, what happened outside? 

Will's eyes widen and his face grows slightly red after he remembers he ran away from Mike 

They stand there in silence in the kitchen that was only lit up by the moonlight will's eyes had the reflection of the moon in them 

Will: Nothing i just need water

Mike looks at will sadly

Mike: Or you just wanted to get away from me, Why? did I do something

Will looks at Mike with a worried sad face 

Will: N-no i- uh

Will looks down for a moment he stares at his hands

What was he suppose to say uh yeah I like you but no homo though

Will feels his face warm up and his eyes start to fill with tears he can't tell him that he likes him he'll hate him forever this is his secret that no one needs to know that they were right about the 'fairy' kid Will's eyes fill up more and he looks back up at Mike a tear rolls down Will's cheek Mike looks at Will worried and walks over to him and lifts his face up so he can look at him 

It happened again his heart rate rises when he's near mike

Mike: Why are you crying

Will: P-people are going to hate me

will said crying 

Mike: Why would they hate you?

Will: My secret if they know they will hate me including you

Mike: I can never hate you

Will: Y-yes you can this is why no one can know

Will turns his head away from Mike but he turns it back toward him 

Will tear stained cheeks glisten in the light 

Mike: Why can't they know?

Will: BECAUSE THEY WERE RIGHT ABOUT ME

before mike can say anything he runs back down to the basement and runs outside mike following close behind him, he grabs his shoulders and turns him around

Mike: RIGHT ABOUT WHAT WILL?

Will: They call me fairy boy or a fag.... and the worst part about it was that they were right...

Mike hugs Will tightly and lets go 

Mike: I don't hate you Will you like who you like I would never judge you ever

 

Wills' heart warms at mikes kind words but it doesn't change the fact that he likes him and he is straight, do to the old eleven fling that they had for awhile the called it off but stayed friends 

Will smiles wide at Mike and Mike smiles back at Will 

Mike runs back inside and grabs a blue blanket and lies it on the ground

Mike: Look at the stars with me?

Will nods and lies down on the blanket and mike lies down to, they look at the stars and a shooting star passes by

Will: Look it's a shooting star make a wish 

 

Mike and will in head voice: I wish for him to like me

They smile and continue watching the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW FLUFFY I WAS TRYING NOT TO CRY WHILE WRITING THIS OH MY GAWD


	4. I like boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will question his sexuality and tries to find out why he likes mike or boys in general

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOMOPHOBIC TROY IS IN THIS CHAPTER, HOMOPHOBIC WORDS ARE THROW IN THIS CHAPTER DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BYE BBYS

It's the day after the sleepover will is at home in his room, It's early morning no one is awake yet well Joyce is but that's it, leaving a very confused will alone with his thoughts, Will likes Mike but why, Why does he like him, he doesn't want to feel this way but he does he can't help it mike is just very likeable which makes will hate everything about himself because a boy liking a boy is wrong Said Troy, was he right? was liking a boy wrong?

Will felt a pit in his stomach, If they find out that the boy they called fairy or fag was actually one will would get beat up all the time, Will didn't want that, He thought that he won't act on his feelings until he was sure about his feelings toward boys in general, Will thought back all the way to fourth grade there was a boy in his class that made his heart race just like mike is doing now

The boy gave him a warm smile during recess which made Will's hands sweaty and his heart race but he never knew why The boy that made him feel that way he had dirty blonde and green eyes he had freckles on his nose one thing that Will knew when he thought back is that he likes boys with freckles, Will gave a small smile back the boy walked over and gave will a yellow flower that he just picked, It was valentines day and Will got no valentines that day which made will sad the boy noticed and walked over

Boy: Happy valentines day will hope this makes you smile

Will: Thank you

Will smiles at the boy when he hands him the flower but troy walked over grabbed the flower from Will's hand and held it up in the air and yelled

Troy: WILL GOT A VALENTINE AND IT'S A BOY HES A FAIRY FAG

troy dropped the flower on the ground and stepped on the flower and everyone laughed at will which made him tear up he stood up and grabbed a rock a threw it at Troy

Will: IM NOT A FAIRY YOU DUMMY 

Troy looked taken aback at will's words like he just slapped him troy walks over to will and pushes him to the ground causing will's head to hit the concrete, Will starts to cry and troy just smiles

Troy: THE FAIRY IS CRYING GO HOME TO YOUR MAMA FAIRY

At this point, will was done with Troy's bullshit and stood up and punched him in the nose causing him to fall on the ground this time Troy was the one crying everyone laughed at the school bully crying 

Random kid: LOOK ITS THE CRYBABY

Troy stood up and his nose was bleeding Will didn't think he hit him that hard Troy glared at will

Troy: I get you back for this Byers just you wait 

and like that he was gone and the boy who gave him the flower gave him a blue one this time

Boy: Troy is a dummy look I got you a new flower 

Will smiles and grabs the flower from the boy's hand

He puts the flower in the front pocket of his flannel

Will: thank you

the boy nods his head and smiles and walks back into the school building

will hasn't forgotten that day the day a boy he never knew gave him a flower the day he made troy cry is burned into his brain forever 

Will smiles to himself, Mike is like the flower the boy gave him, Mike is a flower to will, flowers are beautiful and colorful just like mikes personality Will likes that about mike, Mike is his safe place and nothing can take that away from him ever 

If liking a boy was wrong the Will doesn't want to be right he likes mike, He likes boys 

the bad thing is how can he tell his mom 

Will byers is gay

he is gay

I'm gay

will thinks to himself

I like boys 

I like boys 

I LIKE BOYS

Will was so happy that he jumps up out of bed and runs into the kitchen where his mom was Johnathan was still sleeping thank god will want to tell his mom

Will: Mom

Joyce: Hm

Will: I have to tell you something

Joyce: What is it, honey

Joyce said taking a sip of her coffee 

Will started to panic but his mom gave him a warm smile that made the panic melt away 

Will: I- I like

Joyce gives his another smile signaling that he can tell her anything

Will: boys

will said quickly and in a whisper than panic in him started to rise hoping that his mom wouldn't hate him

Joyce sets down her coffee and walks over to will and hugs him tightly and kisses his forehead 

Will lets out a sigh of relief that his mom didn't hate him, He started to cry but not sad tears happy ones 

Joyce: you can like whoever you want Will I will always love you, baby, 

Will Byers just came out to his mom holy crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEARS ACTUAL TEARS


	5. I like your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell him straight up like um I like your face"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluffy AF brace yourselves

It was a cool Monday morning, Will was waiting at the bike racks for Mike, Everyone had gone inside but Will wanted to wait for Mike a little while longer, Mike rides up on his bike but he looks different, He has purple bags under his eyes and tear stain cheeks almost like he cried all night but why? Mike quickly jumps off his bike and hugs Will tight, At this point will is very confused but he didn't hesitate to hug his friend back

Will: What wrong mike?

Mike lets go of Will and looks straight into his eyes 

Mike: Last night when all of you left that morning I had a nightmare....People were laughing at you pointing and screaming....die you were sitting there c-crying and they wouldn't let me help you...t-they through things at you, They threw pink glitter and eggs at you I couldn't help you-you were sitting there crying and they wouldn't let me help you or they would do it to me...

Mike started to shake with his head down looking at his hands Will looked at him with worry

Will: What do you mean they would do it to you?

Mike's head jerked up and looked at Will tear streaming down his face, Will grabbed Mike's hand and they walked over to the school's shed and will close the door behind him 

Will: Mike...

Will places both of his hands on Mike's shoulders 

Mike: I-

He said but then stops

Will: Confused? angry? wishing you didn't feel that way but can't help it?

Mike nods tear threating to spill from his eyes 

Will thought

Mike is gay but he liked eleven

so half gay half straight 

what's the word 

oh-

Will: Bisexual

Mike stares at will in confusion 

Mike: W-what?

Will: You're bisexual which means you like boys and girls

it all made sense to mike now he liked eleven but he likes will 

Will: Who do you like?

Mike froze at will's sudden question 

Will: Don't tell me it's troy 

Mike: Ew no, that ass hat no way 

Will: Than who do you like?

Mike: He is shorter than me...

mike hesitated but he wants to tell will he can't handle any more stress

Mike: He has brown hair and hazel eyes, He's stronger than he thinks and his smile makes my day better but if I tell him he may hate me 

Will: I won't hate you

Will said in a whisper but not loud enough for mike to hear

Will: He won't hate you 

Mike: How do you know that 

Will: Tell him straight up like um I like your face

Mike: I- I like your face 

Will freezes Mike likes him, the boy he has like since six grade likes him Will thinks he might explode 

Will: I-

Before will could say anything, Mike starts to lean in Will can feel his heartbeat hammer in his chest, Mike leans in more and closes his eyes Will closes his eyes as well, Will felt Mike's lips on his, His lips are soft and warm they tasted like syrup, They pull away and look at each other Mike lets out a shaky breath almost like he was relieved 

Will: Wow 

Mike blushes bright red and smiles 

Will: I like your face too  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Time Skip

It's lunchtime and Will walks over to the table and sits down with his lunch

Will: Hey guys

Dustin: Where were you and mike during homeroom?

Mike walks over to the table and sits next to Will 

Mike: Hi

Dustin: Hey Mike where were you and will?

Mike's eyes widen slightly, Mike has to lie but he has never been good at lying

Mike: I had a problem so I talked to will about guess we lost track of time 

The party nods and goes back to there own conversations

Will and Mike look at each other with puppy eyes and eleven is about to say something but Will stood up quickly and dragged eleven into the empty hallway mike following close behind 

El: What in the world were you two doing outside actually

Will and Mike look at each other than look back at el

Will: Just talking like Mike said

El: I call bullshit you looked at each other with puppy eyes I know that look because max and Lucas do it all the time it's disgustingly cute 

Mike chokes on air and Will goes slightly red 

El: See you're doing the 'Shit she on to us' look, Now what happened?

Will: I'm gay

Will whispers but eleven still hears him

El: Not to hurt your feelings will but the whole party knows already, That night at the sleepover wasn't quiet we listened to you guys talk outside 

Will face went pale almost as if he has seen a ghost 

Will: R-really you all know

El: Yeah but you can calm down it's not a big deal it doesn't freak us out if that what you're thinking

Will: Oh thank god

will let out a sigh of relief

El: Now what about you mike

Mike looks down at his shoes 

Mike: I like b-boys and girls 

Eleven lets out a loud gasp

El: WAIT DOES THAT MEAN-

will places his hand over eleven's mouth before she could say anything 

Will: Can you be quiet, please 

el nods and will takes his hand of eleven's mouth 

El: So does that mean you like each other is that why you weren't in homeroom

Mike and will nod slowly, El looks at her two friends in awe like she found a puppy

El: Awww that's adorable 

Will felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks, Mike looks up at eleven to see some kind of light in her eyes 

Will and Mike look at each other than smile they look back to see that el is gone 

Damn that girl is fast

Will eyes widen when he sees eleven talking to the party, Mike and Will run through the doors hoping that it wasn't too late but they were the party was looking at them the way eleven looked at them

 

HOLY SHIT


	6. Sixth grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want you guys to use #ao3blueblankets and tweet your idea for a chapter and I will be following and choosing two people with full credit (ovi), I will also be stalking some fan pages/Tweets for blue blankets, I love you all byeeee
> 
>  
> 
> so this chapter is short

It was out, Mike and Will liked each other and the whole party knows, Is it going to be weird, Will and Mike have no idea what they are doing but they are going to try

 

after lunch, the party drag their feet into their classes wanting the day to be over, Everyone met up outside nagging mike and will about their relationship

Mike and Will ride back to Will's house to hang out in castle byers, It's a little smaller than what they remember but that's fine

 

Will and Mike sit down in the fort talking about went they started to like each other 

 

Will: I've always liked boys but sixth grade was when I started to like you 

 

Mike gives will a warm smile

 

Mike: Sixth grade too, It was confusing so I just hid the fact that I liked you, It wasn't until today that I realized that I need to stop hiding 

 

Mike leans down and gives Will a soft kiss before smiling 

 

They talk about what dates the could have how far is too far and other things

 

but Will and Mike were the happiest they have been in a long time

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but I need more inspo


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut your face big nose wide-eyed stink breath loser, Go and suck daddy's dick and cry to mommy about how you hate yourself fuck face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear words and homophobic slurs you have been warned

_Thud_

 

A loud sound rang through the school's hall that morning a morning Mike Wheeler and Will Byers will never forget

 

It was Monday morning a day the kids dread the most, They all drag their feet out the door hop into a car and go to prison for 8 hours

 

But Will liked it for one reason

 

His friends were there 

 

he was never alone he loved when they would eat lunch together and hang out during free period, Will liked today but everything changed when Troy walked up to him 

 

Troy: Well isn't it fairy fag and his friends...frog face, Midnight, toothless, and redhead bitch

Something about that got under Max's skin she had enough to deal with because of billy she didn't need more to add to her plate

 

Max: Shut your face big nose wide-eyed stink breath loser, Go and suck daddy's dick and cry to mommy about how you hate yourself fuck face 

 

Max let out a large sigh like she was relieved to say it, Oh but boy oh boy she wasn't going to stop there

Max: Don't call my friends and my boyfriend names again maybe you bully them because your a fairy just like you said Will is maybe because you hate yourself so fucking much you project that onto people it's better than what daddy and mommy say to you at home huh, how about you go sit your fuck face down and think about life you asshole

and like that she was done she flipped him off and walked away with Lucas who looked proud of her and also worried for our lives 

 

Troy looked wounded like a hurt puppy that needs tending to, His eyes were glossy like max hit a sore spot somewhere, He spits on the ground in front of us and walked away 

 

Dustin, Mike and I looked at each other in shock

 

we walk back into school then we hear a loud thud from behind us 

_thud_

_thud_

_thud_

_thud_

_THUD_

Locker doors were being slammed shut 

We turn around to see Troy with a sadistic look on his face he had something planned but what

Troy: fairy boy got himself a boyfriend huh?

Will's blood ran cold

Will: Excuse me?

Will sounded pissed more pissed than ever no one has ever heard him mad before it's almost scary 

The way he said it sounded dark and cold Mike didn't like it 

Troy seems a little scared of Will and who wouldn't Will made troy cry in grade school but he shook the look away and went back to his evil smirk that people want to slap off

Troy: Fairy. got. a. boyfriend

Will: I don't know what you're talking about TROY  

Will hissed out troy's name he was gritting his teeth Will never gets mad ever he seems too soft for that but Mike was wrong 

His fingernails dig into his palms and his hand twitches a little

Will: Back off Troy we don't want anyone getting hurt do we?

Everyone stopped Will just threatened troy he was going to get himself kill

Mike: Will come on Troy the shithead isn't worth it

He puts his hand on his shoulder put he pulls away

Will: No Mike, I'm done with troy's bullshit-calling us names and beating us up I'M DONE

Dustin looked at Will with shock Max and Lucas walked in pushing a crowd of people to see what was happening 

Troy: What are you going to do fairy, punch me?

Will: Yes

And just like that Will punched him in the face so hard his nose bled and he hit the lockers

_THUD_

Troy was on the ground crying holding his nose just like in elementary school 

 

Will never thought he could punch that hard

 

Random boy: Look it's crybaby TROY all over again

**CRYBABY TROY**

**_CRYBABY TROY_ **

_Crybaby troy_

Troy got up and held his nose tears staining his cheeks

 

Will got out of this sort of trance he was in and shook his head

Will: What just happened

The party looked a Will in disbelief does he really not remember

Dustin: You knocked Troy on his ass that's what happened

Will's eyes widen

Will: W-what

Mike: You really don't remember? look at your hand

Will examined his knuckles first, they were bruised he flipped his hand over to see fingernail shaped cuts in his hand

Will: Holy Sh-

Max: Shit, Will I never knew you had that in you 

Will: neither did I 

Mike: Come on let's get your hand fix up

Mike grabbed will's other hand and dragged him into the Av club room and locked the door

Mike: Sit

Will sat down 

Mike grabs the first aid kit off the wall and set's it down on the desk, He grabs a chair and sets it in front of Will

He sit's down and opens the kit

He grabs an instant ice pack and rubbing alcohol for the cuts on his palms he grabs a cotton swab and dips it into the alcohol

 

His swipes the swab on the small cuts on will's palms

Will: OW

Will jumps slightly

Mike: Sorry

he gives him a sheepish smile and hands will the ice pack

Will places it on his knuckles 

Mike cleans up and put the first aid kit back

Mike: you really don't remember punching troy

Will: I remember being mad but then the rest went fuzzy

Mike: You had a blackout

Will: Most likely, I've never been mad before it scared me

Mike: It scared me too, Out of all of the years I've known you that was a first

Will lets out a small chuckle 

Mike leans in and kisses Will and he kissed back

Will: What was that for?

Mike: You're cute I wanted to kiss you

Will: I'm not cute

Mike: Yes you are

Will: No I'm not

Mike: Yes

Will: No 

Mike: Yes

Will: No 

Mike: No

Will: Yes

Will: Damn 

Mike laughs at his win Will sits there blushing like crazy

Mike: Come on we gotta go and ride home with the party

Mike held out his hand and Will grabs it they stand up and open the door

THE WHOLE PARTY FELL ON THE FLOOR

Mike: WHAT THE FUCK

Will: Why?

Max: UH WE'RE CURIOUS I'M SORRY

Mike and will laugh

Mike: Get your asses up and let's go my mom is making chicken nuggets tonight and you guys know how much I love those 

They all get up and walk out

Will: Weirdo but my weirdos

Max wraps her arm around Will's shoulder and fluffs his hair

El was on Dustin back because she hated walking after her study class

 

They were happy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE OH LOOK AT THAT

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @MedicineMalfoy


End file.
